MakeUp and BreakUp
by PaddyWaddy
Summary: AU In a Muggle world,what problems do our most loved Marauders have?Remus is a popular kid, warning could get OOC!
1. Chapter 1

A fic were the boys are muggles! I know in most stories Sirius is the cool guy, but I decided to let Remus be so popular and all now!( off course Siri is still handsome and all)

Remus Lupin was most defeniatly the coollest,hottest and most popular guy of Midwayhigh. He had many friends and they were all like him.

Handsome,nice ( most of the time) cool, smart, close to perfect.

He wore make-up and his golden hair was shoulder long.

He was absolutely stunning.

' Remus!' Lily Evans called from her car. She was his best friend and always picked him up from his house.

'Hello Lils! Charlotte isn't here?' He asked when he got in next to her.

'No , she has a new boyfriends, he's driving her to school today.'

'What does he look like?'

'Erm..I dunno..He's new here, his name is Regulus Black?He has an older brother, but he is gay.Maybe something for you!'

It was well known by everybody in the school that Remus was gay, but no-one cared.

'Hmm..We'll have to see then...They go to the same school as us?'

They stopped in front of James house who was already waiting outside.

He kissed Lily on the lips and Remus on the cheek. 'Hi darling. Remus.' He said.

Lily was his girlfriend.

' So I heard Charlottes love has a very handsome bro...Who is gay.'

'We know.'Lily replied.

'Oh, okay. Well anyway, Mindy is givin' a party and she is gonna invite him.'

'Really?God, I wanna know what he looks like!' Remus said anxious. He was starting to get curious.

' Well, Charlotte said he was handsome, and mostly you two have the same taste.'

' That's true.' James agreed with his girl.

That morning , during sports ,they got to see the brother of Regulus.He wasn't in , their year( one higher) but sometimes two different classes were on the field.

'Look! That is him!' Charlotte said, pointing at a handsome, dark haired boy.He wasn't that far away, but it appeared he hadn't heard her.

He wasn't wearing sportclothes, but a tight, black jeans, army boots and a navy blue t-shirt. His hair was slightly longer than Remus' and he also wore eyeliner and nailpolish, his lips were a dark shade of red.

'Holy Moses, look at that!'Lily gasped. Remus mouth had dropped open in awe of the handsomeness of this guy. His eyes were grey/silverish and because of the black eyeliner they stood out more. His sharp nose , full lips and high cheekbones made him extremely attractive.

He was smoking a Black Devil and looking around the field.

He locked eyes with Remus and gave him a wicked grin.

Remus smiled back and stared a little longer before breaking the eyecontact.

' I wanna snog him.' He whispered to Lily, who giggled and being inspired snogged her boyfriend.

Do you like it so far, or should I stop now?

Review please! Help this poor poor author( you know, with a bit of imagination it sounds like auror)


	2. A lunch Conversation

The next week they didn´t see much of the older Black, but Regulus now was a member of their gang.

He looked a lot like his elder brother, but he was a little fatter(but not fat!) and probably( Remus hoped) more childisch and he had a not so great sence of humour.

But all and all his looks were okay , he was perfect for Charlotte, but Remus would never date him.

They still didn't know his first name though, and that was what bothered them.

Lily really wanted to get him on a date with Remus. She believed this was meant to be.James, however, couldn't stand it that this strange guy got more of her attention( in her thoughts and in conversation, seeing she had no contact with him) than him, her boyfriend!

'Oh Re, I do think he is sooo perfect for you!Both wearing make-up, being slightly anorexic, but that's a good thing, and being both sooo completely handsome!'

Lily exclaimed once more. James shot her an annoyed look and stomped out of the canteen. 'What is with him!Yesterday he even want to have sex with me!'

Lily said, obviously frustrated.

'Er Lily, how many times have we told you we DON'T want to know about your sexlife with ANYONE, even if it is James? I don't neeed to know how great he is with his mouth! Everytimes he eats a lolly , disturbing images flow into my mind!' Sara said, another good friend of them.

' Oh Sara, I did tell you not to wear that horrible jeans ever again?' Remus asked, being their fashion instructor. Sara stared at her jeans and said:'Oh you meant this pair? Heheh...I don't see what is wrong with them! They are custom made from Pepe!' Remus rolled his eyes and said in a boring tone:'Your ass looks huge in it.'

'It does! Oh my GOD! I have to go home RIGHT NOW!' With that she ran from the table.

' What do we say to mr. Binns?' Charlotte asked. Mr.Binns was probably the most dull teacher in school, and he teached History.

' Nothing. He probably won't even notice she's gone.' A voice said. It was Regulus.

' Reg!' Charlotte squeled and stood up to kiss him. 'Hi sweety! ' Regulus replied with a smile and sat down.

' So...You know , my brother isn't too fond of you.' Regulus said.

' Too fond of who?' Lily wanted to know, being slightly too curious for her own good.

' Remus. He thinks you are a prat, a rich popular asshole.'

' He doesn't even knów me!' Remus defended. 'Indeed!That is what I said too, but he just went on and on about how you probably dated half the school and fucked all those girls too.' Regulus told him. Remus smiled and saifd:'Oh , but you can tell your brother it wasn't the girls I dated and shagged.' Regulus laughed and grabbed a sandwich from Charlottes plate.

'I will tell him that.' He snickered before taking a bite.

' So, what class do you have next Reggie?' Charlotte purred. ' Maths.' Regulus said with a look of disgust on his face. 'And you my darling?' Charlotte giggled and told him she had History with the others.' But James is in your class.' Lily said, with a sad smile. ' Why are you so sad Lily?' Regulus inquired.' Oh James, he stormed off , angy because of...something. I have no idea..He's been acting so stupid all week.'

' Lily, you talk about Regulus' brother non-stop.' Remus said, supressing a laugh.

'I do not! Only to you! And that is because you think he is so goodlooking and all.' She said with her nose up in the air as if to say: "Hmmf!"

(A/N)

That was the second chapter!

Thanks for reviewing all of you!

Hope you liked this chapter too!

And if any of you have ideas you want to get in this story, I don't mind if you told me!


	3. Chapter 3

Dreampart 

_´Hiya there.´the Black boy said, suddenly appearing in front of Remus._

_´Hello.´Remus said, trying to sound cool.and failing misarably._

_Regulus brother was too beautiful to be true.._

_He stepped closer to Remus and peerer with his silvery eyes into Remus own, gently amber ones. What is your-' Remus started to say but he was cut of by the other boy placing his lips tenderly and longing on his. _

_Remus broke the kiss off to finish his sentence.'What is your name?'_

_The now-still-nameless boy smiled secrectively and said softly:'Soon my love, you'll know everything.'_

'_I don't understand.' Remus sighed as the boy walked away._

'_You will...Just not yet..Goodbye , my love.' _

_Remus started running after him but- _

And welcome back to the living...

'Remus ,darling?Wake up!'Lily's voice said.**Wait..Lily?**Remus thought frowning.

'Lily?What are you doing here?' he groaned as she shoke him awake.**Blast,I'm already awake!**( A cookie for who can figure out from what movie it is and who says that sentence!)

' Waking you up! Sleeping beauty, we have school y'know! Your mother has made you breakfast which you can eat in the car, and some mony for lunch is in your bag, which I already filled with your stuff.' Lily rattled.

´Oh thank you.But what am I supposed to wear today?' She shoved a dark , tight jeans, a white I (heart) men shirt and allstars in my hands.

' I look fat it those jeans!' He protested. Lily smiled and said:' _I _ look fat in those jeans. You, mr, are the skinniest person alive who hasn't got anorexia.'

'What makes you so sure I haven't?' He asked her, eying Lily suspiciously.

' Because I've seen you eat.' She stated simply. **She has a point there...**

'Oh, right.' ' Now get dressed you mutt!'

Remus pulled on the clothes and applied some make-up.

'Ready, miss Lupin?' Lily asked teasingly.'Why yes, miss Potter.'

Lily snorted.'I don't think James wants me right now.I saw him snogging Maria Blecksov yesterday at Catz.Well, anyway, let's go.'She managed to sound very cheerly despite the fact that her-maybe-ex-maybe-still-boyfriend had been snogging that horrible slut of a Maria Blecksov.

'You sound very sad about this.' Remus said sarcastic. Lily smiled wry.

'He's the one that has to put up with her..But I'm not happy about it, if that's what you are thinking! But I do have something else to be happy about!

Regulus told where the mysterious brother goes out a lot...CATZ!Cool huh!Now you can flirt with him and snog him in no time!'

Remus shook his head.'We don't know if he likes guys that way.' He sounded more than a tad dissapointed.

'Everyone likes the pretty things, or rather pretty ones in this nut case.'

'How many times must I tell you! Pretty is for girls!' Remus said mock-angry.

'Aw...but Remmmie, you are pretty much a girl..right?' Lily dared to say.

Remus growled at this old joke.' Ha-ha.'He said sarcastic

' Aren't you easy being sarcastic today..' Lily muttered to herself.

' You know, talking to yourself is one of the first sighns of madness?' Remus said cackling.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily P.O.V

Remus has a new boyfriend , again!

His name is Joshua Abbot. He´s terrible! I mean, that prat makes Remus wear "normal" clothes and no make-up! That's just...wrong!

Well, anyway, Remus hasn't hung out with us in a freakin' month!Because of his _boyfriend._ Ugh.

No guys for me right now...

' Lily...LILY!' Charlotte said, waking me up from my nap in History. 'Hmm.'

' Class is on, let's have lunch.' Sarah said, dragging me out of the classroom. ' I'm not hungry.' I protested. If I go into the canteen, I have to watch James ánd Remus make out with people I loath!

Terrible...Yuck...Eww...Well that about summs up everything I think about it.

´Oh goody, they have those yummy sandwiches today!´ Regulus exclaimed.

' Do you have to be so entousiastic( how the hell do you spell that word!) all the time?Geez,doesn't anyone get depressed around here besides me!' They all gave me funny looks and went on with their happy sappy chatty.Sometimes, I wonder what friends are for...

Remus P.o.v

'So ,sweety, you have English next right?' Joshua asked me. Joshua is really great, funny, goodlooking, sweet...And he's on the football team!He's really muscelar, instead of that Blacks lean, thinny, anorexic body.I hate him.

Joshua must be much smarter than Black.

I mean, he's on the Footballteam!

'Yeah.' I said, stroking his cheek, which is very tanned by the way.

His haid is like, blonde, and he has the most amazing blue eyes...

O god..Sigh I like him so much.I mean, Black was just handsome, and he's homophobic so it wouldn't have worked out anyway!

Sirius P.o.v

That Remus guy has a boyfriend now, Joshua something. He's on the _footballteam._Ugh. He's got bleached blonde hair and boring blue eyes and fake –tan...And he is sooo stupid! He can't even answer properly! Well, at least if one of the teachers asks him something.

Boy,I hate that guy!

But not because I'm jealous, off course, I just think he's the stupiddest person alive.Besides Malfoy and Snape off course..

Oh no, even THEY are better than that plunk, prat, penishead!

There, that made me feel better.

Actually, now I feel sick again, I just saw Malfoy and Snape snogging...each other...

I'm sorry, but I got to go to the bathroom...

Rans off with his hand over his mouth

(A/N Oke, short chappie I know, and probably very dumb..Well everybody who reviewed, thank you!


	5. Chapter 5

Sirius P.O.V

Jesus, Regulus can't stop babbling about his new fantastic friends and his hot girl..

It's really annoying, even though his friends are probably nice. They sound nice, at least.

Well, at this school me wearing make-up doesn't bring that much trouble, there is another guy who does that too, I've heard, but he is gay.

So I think that's a totally different story.

Regulus talks about him , a lot, too.How cool he is and stuff..He's probably just a whimp..

Anyway, I had maths today, and it went...awfull.The teacher first thought I was a girl, and then muttered I had been infected by some Remus Lupin,must be the other guy?So himuliating.

Mom keeps giving us way too much money, not that I refuse off course.. Finally I can buy that new book , shaman king...That's an anime strip...

Regulus makes fun of me all the time about my anime addiction...Stupid prick.

Jack, one of my new friends, says that that Remus kid ones tried to hit on him,but that he had his girl Kelly, so offcourse he said he wasn't that way. Remus hit him after that, he had thought he meant it like he was disgusted or something, which he wasn't. Lupin got suspended for that.SO I guess he's kinda aggrasive, that Lupin dude...DO aggrasive wimps excist?

And I'm not interested in aggresive, and certainly not in guys!Yuck, no way!

' Sirius, dear?Someone on the phone.' Mother called from downstaires.

I stumbled down and took over the phone.' Hello?' I asked.

' Hi, this is Lily Evans. I'm a friend of Regulus, but it's not him I'm calling for. I had to ask you something.Are you gay?' a girl rattled.

'NO!' I slammed down the horn angry. Every freakin´school we go to, Regulus tells his "Friends." I'm gay! Which I am NOT! I mean, just because I don't date any girls and accidantly snogged some guy last year is no reason for him to do that !

Remus P.O.V

' I can't believe it! That was so unpolite!'Lily screamed, she really had her knickers in a twist!

' Geez, Lil, calm down.He's not gay, I'll get over it.Now we have to fix your problem with James.Firstly, is he still snogging Maria?' I said in a soothing voice. It seemed she was more upset than me over this whole he's-not-gay-thing.

'Nope. But now he's dating Celia Morning. You know, blond hair, kinda goth girl..?'

'Oh, yes her!She wanted to date me too!' I exclaimed in shock.

' Well, anyway, that has been going on for a week or so..' Lily mumbled. She looked kind off depressive lately, but only at home.And when James is around.

' Lils, you need to talk to him!You were together for like what..FOREVER!'

Well, not that long off course...But it quiet resembles the truth.I think.

'Really, don't worry about me, besides I've got Joshua now.'

'I know.'She groaned. She doesn't like him too much.

'Lils..' I said in a warning tone. ' I do not want another discusion about Josh. We need to fix your problem with James. I know he misses you too!'

' How would you know Remus?All you've been doing is snogging Joshua!' She stormed out of my room angry.


	6. Mindy´s PastPartyPart1

Mindy Savor, a girl who was very popular and ( mainly known for the parties she threw at random times three or four times a month) was having another party.

This Friday it was a theme party.

You were only allowed to come in if you were wearing something obviously from the past. A hippie, Neanderthaler( although Crabbe and Goyle would have been the only ones going like that, they look so much like one already) or just fashion that was not the latest( like clothes from the sixties, seventies, eighties,whateverties)

Sirius planned on going as a punk or metal dude.

Little did he know how gorgeous Remus woud look , otherwise he hadn't shown up.

Sirius P.oV

'So I told her I couldn't be with her in a relationship when all she did was sleep around with other guys.She said she wasn't going to stop for m-Hey, are you even listening?'Jack asked.

God, he's been telling about his extreme-cheating girlfriend all night!

I had been listening , like the good friend I was, but then Lupin stepped into view.

He looked so sexy.

Er, did I say sexy?

I meant hot.

I meant REVOLTING!

Yes that's the word and NO I AM NOT IN DENIAL!

He wore just a pare of pants.

Scrap that, he wore pants that..oh lord...

He was wearing LEATHER!

Tight, TIGHT, _thight_ , black leather.

Oh dear...

Somebody kill me now.

His heaven-ish pants was laced at the sides and the top at his crotch as well.

Through the spaces , because of the laces, I saw creamwhite skin.

He wasn't wearing a shirt , but he held a leather jacket in his hands, probably searching for a place to drop it and find it back later too.

He was like, anorexic thin! But also muscelar, which make it creepy & sexy ( oh bugger) at the same time.

He wore clunky black boots and his dark eyeliner was smudged. He smirked at me knowingly and looked at my pants.

A particul place of my pants where something was growing( and it wasn't a plant.)

His eyes traveled over my body again, to stop and widen at the sight of "The Plant"

Thinks of something DISGUSTING FAST!

Snape naked...

Ew...Oh god no, now my sick mind pictures Lupin naked.

And it wasn't helping.

At all.

What the hell is wrong with me!

I am not gay!

No way!

He just looks like a girl!That must be it!

_A girl without breasts and with a cock?_

Hey!Where did that come from! Come here, you , you sarcastic inner-voice!

Oh sweet , sweet Budha! Now I've gone insane!

LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME! ( That's what I mentally screamed at Lupin)

Not that he could hear me , off course.

Calm down Sirius Jr.!

That's a good boy, now don't look back at Lupin!

Aw, shit!Even the thought of that stupid, ugly, disgusting, fag, boy-shagging, sexy-REVOLTING, handsome prick ( gheghe) makes me hard!

What the fuck is wrong with me!

(A/N )

That is it for the next two weeks, I'm going on vacation without my computer, buhuhoe!

Sob , Sob , Sobs even more.

When I get back though, I 'll probably have a nice long chapter.!


	7. Mindy´s PastPartyPart2

Ooooh I´m soooo sorry I lied to everyone who´s following this story, I said that after the holidays I´d have a nice long chapter, but I didn't. Not even a crappy short one…

I'm soooo bad.

Anyway : Disclaimer: AU !!Very very veeeery AU. Insanity. Oh , and I don't own any of J.K characters( they are probably very happy about that..)

Warning: Slash!! Meaning: male/male relationship( and all the things that happen when you are in a relationship,,gheghe)

_That's a good boy, now don't look back at Lupin!_

_Aw, shit!Even the thought of that stupid, ugly, disgusting, fag, boy-shagging, sexy-REVOLTING, handsome prick ( gheghe) makes me hard!_

_What the fuck is wrong with me!_

I tried to escape the room, pushing a hippie of her feet doing so, but he followed me.

Stalker!

' Sirius, what's going on?' Regulus asked as I bumped into him. Must've looked like I was running from the devil itself.

'Nothing, I'm fine, just peachy…Got to go , bye!'

'Reg, did you happen to see your brother?' I heard behind me, making me go faster , and out of the house, into the garden, with the only way back…the house. With Lupin in it.

Scratch that----with Lupin in front of it.

'Why are you running away from me.' He asked. He stepped closer and I stepped back----until I hit a shed and couldn't back up any further.

'Now answer my question.' He said as he grabbed my hands and put them above my head.

'Because…you are about to molest me?' I said. He looked me straight in the eye and said with a smile ( ooh nice teeth , by the way) ' That's right , I am. ' And then… he did it!

I can't believe it…. I'm getting snogged by a bloke. Again. And I'm responding, again.

Fucking hell, I do not like this guy! Go away, pull your tongue out of my mouth and say it was a mistake or something.

Oh holy heavens, where did he learn to do _that_…

Before I could stop myself, I moaned.

He released my hands-just so that he was able to use them for ,ahem, different purposes.

'Remmie!!What are you—' And then someone interrupted.

It was Joshua, Remus' boyfriend.

Who was very good at giving someone a split lip and a black eye.

As I discovered.

'Ow…Man…' I groaned. ' Joshua! Why the hell did you hit him!' I heard Remus scold.

'Because you were fucking being molested by him!' I had to laugh at this.

Really, me, molest _him?_

I think it was the other way around. Really…

'Come on, let's go back.' Remus mouthed " Sorry." At me and let himself be dragged away by Joshua… Did I say I hate that guy?

After a few minutes I went back in too, searching for a bathroom.

' What the hell happened to you?' A girl with flaming red hair asked as I finally found one, she was doing her make-up.

' I got molested and then boyfriend came and gave me a few good punches.' I groaned as I cleaned my lip a bit.

'I'm Lily.' She stated, looking at me with interest.

Lily… Lily…

'Are you Lily Evans?' I asked her. Is she the one from the phone-call.

'Yup.' She sat down on the toilet( with her pants on, mind you)

' You are the one that called me…about Remus…Right?'

' Yeah, that was me.' She confirmed. 'So, how does he kiss?'

' Pretty goo- what?!' She smirked and said;' Aha! I knew you liked him! So what happened? Is he going to break-up with that stupid prick?'

' Uhm.. I don't know, he followed me and just.. did that and I don't know.' Then, I fastly left the bathroom.

Remus P.oV.

'Babe, are you okay? I can't believe he did that.. He is sooo going to be beat-up Monday after school. Fucking fag.'

'And what are you? ' I asked with a wry smile. Joshua sighed.

'I'm not gay. I'm pretty-o-sexual.'

'Yeah, right, and I'm queen Elizabeth.' I rolled my eyes at him.

James P.o.V

Hey-where did Lily go?! She was just here, in my sight.

Oh god , not her again.

' Hi hunny… Want some?' Mirelda or whatever asked, holding out a bottle of---whisky?

' What the hell are you doing with whiskey?' She giggled( how much did she drink already?!)

'It's good stuff you know..' She slurred. Before puking all over my shoes.

'Eew….' Fastly I went to the nearest bathroom, where Lily sat , talking with Black.

' God…that smells.' Black stated. I grabbed a bunch of toilet paper and began to scrub it off.

' This so gross. I'm so breaking-up with her. That's the third time this evening.' I muttered under my breath.

When I looked up , I saw Lily was smiling at me. ' So, are you ever going to come back to our table?' She asked.

' Yeah…I was just…jealous I guess.'

'Of…?' 'Regulus, and the attention you were giving his brother.'

'I'm still here y'know.' Black commented, dipping some wet toilet paper on his black eye.

'Ah… That's sweet.' She stood up, gave me a small peck on the lips and left.

Black looked at me and said:' You broke up with _her_? What are you- nuts?!' Before also walking out of the bathroom.

( A/N)

Tell me what you think of this chapter! I like it, and it's semi-long.

Anyway, review!!


	8. Chatting and Such

Okay, first of all,

Soorrryy for the huge mistake I made!! I said Sirius left the bathroom, but later, mysteriously enough he was there again. It´s just a bit weird, but he came back because his lip started to bleed again, really. Okay not really but that´s what you've got to think.

'_I'm still here y'know.' Black commented, dipping some wet toilet paper on his black eye._

'_Ah… That's sweet.' She stood up, gave me a small peck on the lips and left._

_Black looked at me and said:' You broke up with her? What are you- nuts?!' Before also walking out of the bathroom._

Remus P.o.V

"BEEP" Groaning, I rolled over , out of my bed, landing hard on the floor. ' Ough.'

Rubbing my hip , on which I had landed painfully, I grabbed my cell phone.

**Hey Remmie. Good morning! R U going 2 break-up with Joshua or what? Xxx Lils**

Quickly, I messaged back: **Why would I do that? And please stop with that R U thing! It's annoying! Xx one sleepy Remus.**

I fell back on my bed, hell, it was only ten o'clock in the morning, is she out of her mind?!

**Well, you kissed Sirius, didn't you? And he is waaaay cuter than Joshua..**

How the hell does she know I kissed him?!

Sighing , I crawled behind the computer. I had no new messages , but Lily was online, as well as Regulus, Charlotte and James( and a few other people , you know you've added them in your list but you never speak with them, those people)

**Lily say**s: **Hey Sleepy Head.**

**Remus says: Good Morning Awakener From Hell. I was really comfy , you know. In my nice warm bed. --**

**Lily says: O, did I wake you up? It's already ten o'clock. It's not that early.**

**Remus says: It is when you came home at four.**

**Lily says: Well, it was for a good purpose that I woke you. Even though I thought you were already awake. Anyway, are you going to break it off?:)**

**Remus says: You sound a little hopeful.. **

**Lily says: I am hopeful. Joshua is a jerk. **

**Remus says: Sometimes**

**Lily says: At least you admit it. We're making progress.**

**Remus says: He hit Sirius. **

**Lily says: I know, I talked to him in the bathroom. He said you were a good kisser.**

**Remus says: He what?! He did not say that!**

**Lily says: O yes he did!( INSERT TEASING TONE)**

**Remus says: OMG! Maybe he likes me!!!!!**

**Lily says: I know he likes me, at least, he told James he was nuts for breaking up with me.**

**Remus says: Ah…He has some moral sense then. James is nuts. **

**Lily says: Yeah…He is…Did you know, that girl he was with at the party puked on his shoes three times that evening!**

**Remus says: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Lily says: eew indeed!!**

**Remus says: You really think I should dump Josh?**

**Lily says: Yes, I think you should. But you don't have to, if you don't think you should do it.**

**Remus says: Hmm… I don't know. He's a bit possessive. He wants to kill Sirius. Well nearly kill him, so he can suffer from his pain. **

**Lily says: He's a bit cruel…**

**Remus says: Yeah…You know what! I'm going to make a list with good points and bad points! If there are more bad points than good points, he's gone.**

**Lily says: That's a really good idea ;)**

**Remus says: Thank you, I know I'm a genius.**

**Lily says: Well, mr.Genius. Go make your list then. I've got to take care of something myself too.**

**Remus says: Okay. Bye Bye!! I'll call you with the results!!**

**Lily says: Bye sweetheart!! **

I grabbed a piece of paper and started with the list.

_Bad points:_

_possessive (extremely) _

_not all that handsome, _

_he forces me ,_

_violent,_

_arrogant, _

_he play_s _ football_

_, doesn't like my friends_

_, blond, _

_plain,_

_Good points:_

_sweet_

_wants do things with me, _

_has a nice-ish body,_

I couldn't think of anything else so that made more bad points than good points. Now I had to break up with him. Oh lord…

'Lily Evans speaking.' I heard. Sighing I said: 'It's Remus. Bad points won. I have to break up with him.' She yay-ed , cleared her throat and said:' It's best that you go by his house. I think… Well, actually it's better if you don't. He might hit you and nobody would be around…Hmm… Do it at school. In the lunchroom.. If he asks you to come and sit with him you say it.'

'Okay…I can do that…Yeah…I'm totally capable of that…No problem.'

'You sound very convincing.' Lily said sarcastically.

' Lily, I can do it!! I've dumped people before..' I tried faintly.

'Yes , you have. But those people weren't Joshua. He's a creep.'

Lily was right, those people weren't Joshua.

No one came close , they were all really sweet geeky blokes. ( well not ugly geeks, of course)

Sighing, I hung up. I turned on the computer again, being bored out of my mind.

Sirius P.O.V

Moaning, I rolled out of bed. After I went downstairs for a cup of coffee I grabbed my laptop.

'Hmm…Let's see who's online at this ungodly hour.' I murmured to myself.

Jack, Davis, Pete, Ana, Mindy, Noesjah and- LILY EVANS? How the hell did she get my address?!

**Lily says: Good Morning!**

**Sirius says: How the hell did you get my address?!**

**Lily says: (smirk) I have my ways…**

**Sirius says: never mind, why did you want it anyway?**

**Lily says: for Remus of course..Are you secretly blonde?**

**Sirius says:…00 not that I know. **

**Lily says: Pity, Remus was online a few minutes ago, you just missed him.**

**Sirius says: Why is that a pity for me??**

**Lily says: You like him, don't you?**

**Sirius says: Ugh,… must you go on about that…**

**Lily says: So you do like him!!**

**Sirius says: No I don't**

**Lily says: YES you do.**

**Sirius says: How come you know I do ( which I don't) like Remus and I don't**

**Lily says: You, my dear, are in denial.**

(A/N )

Reviews are very welcome thank you..:P

Ehm, hope you liked this chapter!


	9. MoreChattingANdTHeBreakUp

Disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters, except the ones I created myself.

Warning; Out of Character. Not my purpose but it could be looked at it that way.

_**Lily says: So you do like him!!**_

_**Sirius says: No I don't**_

_**Lily says: YES you do.**_

_**Sirius says: How come you know I do ( which I don't) like Remus and I don't**_

_**Lily says: You, my dear, are in denial.**_

Sirius Blacks lovely screech could be heard after Lily's shocking announcement.

'Noooo….' He said, sighing into his hands.

' Darling, what's wrong?' His mother said.

' I heard you screaming and decided to check.' She continued.

'Nothing…' He muttered. ' Really?' He didn't sound very convincing.

'Yeah…I'm perfectly fine, just…saw a spider. That's all.'

Walburga didn't buy it, but she left her son. He'd figure it out for himself, she decided.

' I'm NOT in denial. Damn Lily Evans.'

**Sirius says; I am not in Denial Evans!**

**Lily says; Why'd you use a Capital D?**

**Sirius says; Because…I don't KNOW!!!**

**Lily says; It'll be alright. Remus needed time to accept himself too, hell he needed more time than the whole school once he outed himself…**

**Sirius says; How is it that every time we talk the topic is Remus?**

**Lily says; You secretly like talking about him.**

**Sirius says; Stop doing things like that.**

**Lily says; What things?**

**Sirius says; Saying stuff like you know something.**

**Lily says; Just stating the obvious sweet cake.**

**Sirius says; Must you use nicknames?**

**Lily says; I'm afraid so.**

**Sirius says; (sighs) God…How does he put up with you!**

**Lily says; Oh it's easier than you think.**

**Sirius says; I don't know why I don't believe you (INSERT SARCASTIC TONE)**

**Lily says; Well, anyhow, Josh is going to be dumped.**

**Sirius says; Remus is going to break up with him?**

**Lily says; (happy tone) YESSSS!!! Certainly. I mean, after that kiss…I guess he kind of realized Josh isn't what he wants. **

**Sirius says; B-but…Is he doing this for ME?**

**Lily says; Are you trembling behind your computer from excitement?**

**Sirius says; Shut it, I was shivering because it's cold here…**

**Lily says; Whatever…And yes , Remus is possible doing this for you.**

**Sirius says; I can't be with a guy…I can't just…I just can't do this yet.**

**Lily says; At least you say yet.**

**Sirius says; That as much of a confession I'll ever give you.**

**Lily says; It's clear enough to me.**

**Sirius says;… You're not so bad…**

**Lily says; Aw, thank you!**

**Sirius says; Yeah Yeah…**

Sirius sighed once again.

He'd just, kind of, confessed to LILY EVANS that he kind of liked Remus… Kind of…

Lily Evans…Remus' best friend…SHIT!

What if she told him?!

He'd be known as a fag, a flamer, a …a…queer!

Was that so bad?

RemusandSiriusForEverandEverandEverandEverrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaw!

That Monday one Remus Lupin could be seen wearing his tight black jeans, his even tighter dark green t-shirt, a black gilet(you know those..er..sleeveless suit jackets?Gosh, how are those called in English!)

and his nice new boots with straps.

His make-up was smudged and he wore lipgloss.

Ready to be freed of Joshua.

'Babe, what the hell?' Said an astounded soon-to-be-ex-boyfriend.

' Josh, I need to tell you something.' Remus started bravely.

'No! I need to tell YOU something! Didn't I ask for you not to wear…THAT!?' Joshua raged.

'Yes, yes you did. But I don't want to be controlled. I want to be myself.'

'What are you saying?' Joshua said, his mouth hanging open slightly.

'That I want to break up. With you.' Remus said, not looking in Joshua's eyes.

'Because of Black?! I'm going to break his nose, no, no ,no not just his nose, his entire face!' Joshua spat.

'It's NOT because of Sirius! It's because of YOU!'

Joshua stared at him.

'Wh-what?' He stuttered.

Remus took a deep breath.

'I can't stand your possessiveness, your controlling tick, your …just I can't be with you if you can't accept me like this. I don't like it anymore.'

Joshua continued staring at him.

Then he lunged and hit Remus square on the nose.

After that he stormed of, muttering something about crushing bones and giving someone a black eye to match the other.

(A/N)

Reviews are welcome!

Next chappie Josh finds Sirius and….


	10. HowWonderfulSiriusGotHisFineAssKicked

Disclaimer; Slash, Language oh, wait , the disclaimer is meant for you to disclaim. I do not OWN harry potter…

Warning; Slash, language and so on…

'_I can't stand your possessiveness, your controlling tick, your …just I can't be with you if you can't accept me like this. I don't like it anymore.'_

_Joshua continued staring at him._

_Then he lunged and hit Remus square on the nose._

_After that he stormed of, muttering something about crushing bones and giving someone a black eye to match the other_

'Hey, erhm…Sirius? Can I talk to you about something?' Regulus asked, standing in front of me.

Jack laughed and made a funny face, Pete threw a paper ball at him.

'Yeah, fine…Come on.' Pulling him away from my friends I sighed.

' Couldn't it wait till after school, so you wouldn't embarrass me?'

'No!' He said twirling around. ' Damnit…Do you think that they( gesturing vaguely at Jack and Pete) will still be your so-called-friends when they find out who you made out with last Friday.'

'What the hell are you on about?!' I snarled.

Remus was a very sensitive topic.

'You and Remus! What do you think that will happen once they know? Remus is a very good friend of mine! I don't care who he dates! But them!? They will!'

'Your point is?' I asked in a tone that stated I could care less.

'That it's either Remus or them. I know what Remus would do. He'd chose you.

Because he knows that friends should accept these things. So what's it going to be, Sirius? Lies or Love?'

With that he walked away, leaving me to think about this.

RLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSBRLSB

'What did he have to say?' Jack asked. I sat down and said;' About Remus…'

' That little ponce?' Pete said. ' Remus just likes guys, so what?' I dared to say.

' I thought you didn't like ponces?' Jack said sharply.

' Well…I don't like them when they try to hit on me.' I made up quickly.

'Hmm..Right. Anyway, I broke up with Anna.' Pete said.

' Really? Did she cry?'

Pete glared at me. 'No… She wailed! She made such a racket! It was insane!'

' So that's why everyone was staring at you?' Jack asked through his laughter.

'Yeah…I was so embarrassed!!'

'Bet you was…' I said, staring of in space.

Some blonde guy came towards us, wait wasn't that Joshua?

'Black?' He said, standing a little too close for comfort.

'Yeah? What do you want from me?' I asked. What the hell , did he want to punch me in the eye again?

'I came to punish you for what you caused.' He said angry. ' What the hell are you talking about?' Jack called.

'I'm talking about him stealing my boyfriend!' I clenched my eyes shut, that had not meant to happen.

' Boyfriend? Sirius isn't into guys , you fag!' Pete said from where he stood.

' Isn't he? Why would he snog my boyfriend than?!' Joshua was clearly becoming more and more frustrated and angry.

' Can't we do this some place else?' I asked him.

He laughed cruelly.

' Some place else? Don't want your friends to know about your escapades?'

Jezus, did he know what to say or what?!

' What escapades?' Jack questioned curiously.

'Nothing, I have no idea what he's on about, come on.' I turned away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. Then he punched me, again.

Hard, again.

In the eye, again…

' Ow…' I groaned.

' That's for kissing Remus!' He kicked me, ' And that's for making him break up with me.'

He broke my nose after that. ' That's for pretending it didn't happen.'

After several more punches Jack and Pete finally came into action and pulled him off me.

' For fucks sake, why are you punching him?!' Pete yelled, while punching Joshua himself.

' HE FUCKING SNOGGED MY BOYFRIEND!' was the last thing I heard before passing out.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

'He's waking up.' Sirius' mother said.

A different voice sighed.' Finally.'

"Wait, who's that?" Thought Sirius while taking in the room.

His mother sat in a chair next to his bed,

(" Since when has my room got these bright lights…") and his brother stood next to her.

' I take you met Joshua , eh?' A female voice said.

' Again.' The different voice said from earlier. He glanced to his left.

' What are _you_ doing here?' Sirius choked.

Remus blushed slightly. 'I came to see how you were doing.' He said softly.

He looked quite funny himself, with a plaster on his nose.

'Oh.'

Was all Sirius could think of.

' Joshua got suspended for two weeks.' Lily said, standing next to Remus.

'Oh.'

Sirius wasn't very intelligent at the moment.

' Jack and Pete were here earlier. Brought your homework.'

' Where is 'here' anyway?' He wondered out loud.

' The hospital. He injured you quite badly.' Remus said in the same soft voice.

' Well, err… I guess I have to go to work. I'll come and visit you after I'm done, okay darling?' His mother said while she gathered her things.

After she left an uncomfortable silence followed.

' So…When can I go home?' Sirius finally said.

'Maybe later this afternoon…' Said Regulus.

' Why not now? I'm awake.'

' You were beaten up , well practically. You passed out. You shouldn't be out of bed yet.' Remus said, sounding a little angry.

' Well it was _your_ boyfriend who did the damage!' He shot back sourly.

' He's NOT my boyfriend!' Remus yelled.

'FINE.'

'FINE.'

'FINE.'

'FINE!!!' With that Remus stormed out of the room.

Lily turned to Sirius.

'He was worried sick you know!' She bit out.

' Well, it's not MY fault!His boyfriend beat me up because HE kissed ME.' Sirius retorted. Regulus snickered silently.

'What the hell are _you_ snickering about?' Lily and Sirius said at the same time.

Regulus laughed some more before also leaving the room, muttering about better finding Remus.

' Alright, now your brothers gone, could you please act normally.' Lily sighed.

' Why's Remus here?' He demanded. She looked at him sceptically.

'He likes you. He wants to be friends.'

Sirius snorted at that, surely friends wasn't exactly what Remus had in mind.

'Okay, he wants to have an excuse to snog you as much as possible but still.' Lily admitted with a sly smile.

' I know he likes me. I'm just not ready for-' At that moment, Remus, Regulus and James entered.

'Hey, what are you doing here?' Lily said with a dazzling smile directed at James.

' Say, Remus, what happened to your nose?' Sirius said, his head cocking to the side, like a dog.

' Joshua punched me.' He said in a tight voice. ( Sirius made a mental note to kick Joshua's ass in the only way the wonderful Sirius Black could)

A/N Yes, Marauder4 , this is for you!!

'Oh…Something we have in common, than?' Sirius said smiling at Remus.

He blushed again and shifted.

' Well, James, aren't you supposed to be with…er…what's her name?'

Lily said, taking a seat again.

' No…God, no! She's not that much fun when she's sober.' James moaned at the memory of one boring date.

' Speaking of fun , according to Jack you have a test tomorrow that was just assigned?' Regulus said with a smirk.

'Don't tell me…it was Maths?'

He spoke the most feared word of the world at that moment.

'Yes.'

And once again, Sirius Blacks lovely screech could be heard and was greatly admired by all the sick people.

Now Siriusly , though, hearing Sirius screech twice in two days, that was quite the wonder!

A/N

Okay, next chapter…

I have no idea..

Maybe…Maybe…

I'll have that wonderful Sirius Black kicking some ass incident happen..

And maybe…a couple will get together… BUT WHICH?!

Thanks all you great reviewers!!


	11. Sirius Flips Big Time

Disclaimer; Don't own anything

_Speaking of fun , according to Jack you have a test tomorrow that was just assigned?' Regulus said with a smirk._

'_Don't tell me…it was Maths?'_

_He spoke the most feared word of the world at that moment._

'_Yes.'_

_And once again, Sirius Blacks lovely screech could be heard and was greatly admired by all the sick people._

_Now Siriusly , though, hearing Sirius screech twice in two days, that was quite the wonder!_

' Well, I have to take off, we only were excused until lunch.' Said Lily, standing up and dragging James and Regulus with her.

' Remus.' Called Sirius as Remus was leaving too.

'Why did you break up with Joshua?' Remus sighed and walked back to the bed.

' He's jerk. He was so possessive, not sweet possessive but creepy possessive. I felt as though I was choking all the time. And he wanted me to be something I'm not.' He said softly.

' Oh. But why did you start dating him anyway?'

'Because…' Remus shut his eyes for a moment. 'I couldn't get you.'

Sirius raised his eyebrows. 'That's all? You couldn't get me, with a snap of your fingers and you just went to find someone who was so easy?'

'No…Well yeah…I thought, me and you was just not going to happen. I thought it was impossible.' ' How would you know? Maybe I was just playing hard to get, which I wasn't just so you know, and maybe I was in denial, ask Lily about that. But don't just think it's impossible. Improbable ,perhaps, but never impossible.' ( A/N, I know Jack also says something like that, about improbable..(Captain Jack Sparrow..))

'But..Wha? Ask Lil- ' Remus started to stammer, but he was successfully cut off by Sirius' lips smashing onto his own.

The kiss seemed to last forever , until..

'Sirius!' A gasp came from the door opening.

' Mum.' Sirius grunted as he pulled away all too soon for his liking.

Her face showed only great shock and she was making funny noises.

' Were you doing what I think you were doing?'

' Depends on what you think I was doing. If you thought what I was doing was kissing Remus, then yes, I _was_ doing what you thought I was doing.'

**Got confused yet?**

' Err…I have to get back to school, okay?' Remus said softly, planting a quick kiss on his lips.

Sirius nodded and said to his retreating back ' I'll call you!'

'Now Sirius,' His mother said, as soon as Remus had left the room, in a strangely cheerful voice.

'Tell me all about that lovely boy!'

WeLoveToSeeTheWizardsRockAllNightLong

'Who are you and what have to done to my mother!' Sirius said , pointing at his "mother"

She chuckled and said;' Come on, tell me!'

Sirius rolled on his side, turning away from her excited face.

' Remus Lupin.' He mumbled into his pillow.

'Remus, as in Regulus' friend Remus?' ' Yeah.'

'How wonderful! I've been hearing nothing but good things about him!'

Sirius was feeling slightly nauseous, maybe it would've been better if he hadn't kissed Remus. What if…what if he wanted to do…things…

Oh no…what had he done?!

'Sirius, dear?Are you panicking? Breath hunny…Come on, Sirius, I see no reason to panic here.' Said his mother, noticing his gasp and fast breathing.

' I shouldn't have kissed him!' he said, his voice an octave higher than normally. 'Why not?' his mother said calmly. 'What if he wants to do…what boyfriends do? And what about SEX?!' Sirius had totally lost his sanity, and it wasn't a pretty sight.

'Love, calm down. You don't know Remus' feelings on the matter, and so what if he does want things? I'm sure Remus will wait until _you're_ ready. He's not going to force you into stuff you don't want to do, and you aren't letting yourself either.'

'But…what if he wants to talk about- about…well…When it happens?! I can't talk with _him _about _that_!'

'Why not?' She asked again. 'What if he thinks I'm some sex obsessed pervert!' This whispered statement was so funny, at least his mother seemed to think so , that she burst out laughing. 'What's so funny?!'

'Siri, he is just the same hormonal teenager as you are. Stop worrying about it and just let it come over you. You can worry later when you need to pay your own bills and…other grown-up stuff like that.'

Sirius sighed, his Mother was probably right. As always.

A/N

Another chapter!!

I hope you liked it! Review!


	12. He kissed me

I don't own any of these characters.

'He kissed me.' Remus said as he stepped in the car.

'What?!' Lily shrieked.

'Ow…' James moaned, rubbing his ears.

'My brother…kissed…you?' Regulus stuttered.

'YES!' Remus sat there in a daze.

'He kissed…me…'Lily stared at him for a moment before giving him a hug.

'Oh, Rem, I'm so happy for you!!!' she exclaimed.

'And he said he'll call me…'

'Okay, enough with the swooning already. We've got to get to school.' James said, snapping his fingers in front of Remus' face.

'Oh yes, of course… School.' Said Lily, and she started the car.

'Ugh…My brother kissed you.' Regulus said, feeling slightly disgusted. But not because he was against two guys getting it on, just his brother kissing his friend.

'Yeah…' Remus said in a dreamy voice.

LATERTHATEVENINGMHUAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHHHHHHHHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHA

'Hello?' Remus said, picked up his cell phone as fast as he could.

'Hi.' Sounded the voice of Sirius.

'Hi' Said Remus.

'How was school?' Remus was so nervous!

'School?! Fine!' He squeaked. Sirius laughed.

'Are you nervous, because I just thought I heard you squeaking.' Remus slapped himself for that and made Sirius laugh even harder.

'Sorry, it's just…Gah.' Remus was at loss for words.

And he didn't like that.

'I don't know what to say.' He admitted.

'That's good, because I don't know that well either. Want to go somewhere?'

Remus' heart went ten times faster. 'Yeah, sure.'

'Cinema?' Remus nodded, and then remembered Sirius couldn't see that.

'Yes. I was nodding first.'

'Okay, cool. I'll be there in…ten minutes. Where do you live?'

'Near the mall, Bakerstreet.

'Okay, bye.'

'Bye.'

Remus quickly started to brush his hair, try on some clothes, do his make-up and then laughed at himself.

'God…I'm in love…'

--

'Hi you.' Said Sirius in his deep voice. Remus sat down next to him in the car and shyly kissed Sirius.

Sirius, however, had a sudden courage to do more than just a kiss and prodded open Remus' mouth with his tongue.

They snogged for a while, in front of Remus' house.

'Er, we better get going.' Said Remus, pulling away.

'Yeah. What kind of movies do you like?'

'All kinds.' Remus shrugged.

'I heard there was a really good horror tonight. Want to go and see that one?'

'Sure.' Truth was, Remus wasn't really into horror. "But maybe, he thought, if I see enough horror movies, I'll get over it."

The entire movie Remus spend his time burying his face in Sirius' shoulder. 'Hey, want to go home?' Sirius asked, while the movie wasn't near finished.

Remus nodded. He never was going to be able to watch horror.

'That was so scary.' He said as they sat back in Sirius' car.

Sirius smiled at him. He hadn't mind the fact that Remus was scared, or had clung onto him the entire time.

'Let's go to your place.' Remus suggested.

'Okay.' Sirius smirked. Remus' parents weren't at home, and he was afraid to stay alone.

**At Sirius' Home**

'Want something to drink?' Sirius asked.

'Sure.' 'Beer?' Remus nodded and followed Sirius into the kitchen.

'Nice house you have.' Remus commented.

'Yeah…My dad's never home, but he makes a hell lot of money.'

They went up to Sirius' room and sat down on the bed.

'Would you mind…if I stay here for the night?' Remus asked with a small yawn.

'No, that's fine.' Sirius said with a smile. 'But we haven't got any spare beds.' Remus blushed at that.

'Oh.' 'Look, I don't mind but…' 'Me neither.' Remus said quickly.

He put his empty bottle on the floor and started kissing Sirius' neck. 'Hmm…That certainly is nice.'

He flipped Remus on his back and kissed him.

Tongues fought for dominance, teeth clashed and neither of them noticed Sirius' mother standing in the door.

'Ahem.' She said at last.

'Mrs.Black!' Remus gasped. 'Good evening, Remus.' She smiled.

'Is it okay if he stays over?' Sirius asked his mother.

'Oh, yes, of course! But we don't have any spare beds.'

'Yeah, I told him that already.' 'Well, if you don't mind, than it's okay if you share the bed.'

'Would you mind terribly to go away.' Sirius groaned.

'Oh, right! Just make sure to not make a lot of noise.'

'We won't, just bugger off!' Sirius said, noticing how embarrassed Remus was.

After she was gone, they burst out laughing.

'Oh my god. First at the hospital, now this!' Remus chortled.

'Yeah well…Back to business!' Sirius grinning before leaning down and nibbling on Remus' ear.

Remus leaned back, exposing his neck which made it easier for Sirius. 'You look great, by the way.' He mumbled as Remus moaned softly. He sucked and licked his neck, stopping only when he could see a hicky. 'Oh, that is going to show, isn't it?' Remus asked softly, smiling a bit, telling Sirius silently that he didn't mind.

'Probably, yeah.' Remus yawned again, and lay down more comfortably.

They talked for a while, until Remus stopped answering.

Sirius looked at the boy, and saw he was asleep.

He put the lights out, dragged the cover from underneath him and slipped in next to Remus.

He kissed him softly on the lips and snuggled up to him, falling asleep too, soon after.

A/N

I deleted this by accident before, and luckily for me, it was still on my computer!!

So here's chapter 12!!


	13. A Funeral

Disclaimer; I don't own any of these characters

As Remus woke up, he noticed something strange first.

He wasn't in his own room.

But where-

'Oh my god!' He exclaimed rather loudly, waking Sirius up.

'Mmm, it's too early.' He muttered before closing his eyes again.

Remus snorted at this.

'Shhh.' Sirius snuggled back up to Remus and kissed his neck softly.

'It's nine.' Remus pointed out.

Sirius yawned and managed 'Like I said, too bloody early. Go back to sl- sleep.'

'Lazy pig.' He said, but nonetheless, too snuggled back into the warmth.

'Sirius! Get your lazy arse out of bed! We've got that funeral!' Regulus yelled while storming up the stairs.

Sirius always was late, and now was a very bad time to be late, as they had to leave for their aunt once-removed funeral.

'Sirius!' He knocked once before going into his brother's room.

'Reg, piss off.' Said a sleepy Sirius. 'We've got to go in twenty minutes. Now get up!' He pulled open the curtains, letting in a flash of light.

'Ugh, sunlight.' Muttered a familiar voice.

'REMUS?!' He exclaimed surprised. He turned to the bed, and indeed saw his friend sharing the bed with his own brother.

'What are you doing here? In there?!' He pointed at the bed.

'We had a date last night.' Sirius swung his legs out of the bed and stood up.

He stumbled towards his closet and pulled out a black pants and a dark red blouse. He pulled of his sleeping shirt and slipped into his clothes. 'Why are you here?' Regulus repeated.

Remus also got out of bed and grabbed his jeans. 'Because we went to see a horror movie.' He told his friend. Regulus nodded. 'Aha! So you were too scared to go home alone, eh?'

'Actually, that's exactly what it is.' Remarked Sirius dryly, while brushing his hair.

'I'm going to brush my teeth.' Sirius left the two alone.

'So are you , like, dating now?' Regulus asked. Remus sighed. 'I don't know. We didn't talk about that.' 'Did you talk at all?' Regulus smirked. He touched the hicky on Remus' neck.

'How bad is it?' Remus cringed. 'Aw, not so bad.' Remus squinted his eyes at him before also going to the bathroom to check it out.

'WHAT?! Sirius! You- god, look at this!' Remus hissed, examining the purple bruise.

'I've seen worse. Want to borrow my toothbrush?' Sirius shrugged. Remus took the toothbrush, but scowled at him. ' I won't do it next time, alright, drama queen?' Sirius teased.

' 'm no dwamaqeen!' Remus tried to say. He spat and repeated himself.

'Pff, yeah right. And I'm bottom.' Sirius blurted before he could stop himself.

Remus raised his eyebrows. 'Thinking about that already?'

'No, of course not.' Sirius muttered.

'Oh come on, say it. You thought about it, didn't you!'

Remus laughed as Sirius blushed. 'Maybe. Once. Or twice.' He admitted.

Sirius looked so adorable right then, Remus just had to kiss him.

Which turned into a full snog-fest.

'SIRIUS!!!!' Regulus burst into the bathroom. 'We're lea- Oh god, I did not need to see that!' He quickly left again.

Sirius sighed as he broke the kiss and straightened his blouse. 'I've got to go. So you kind of have to go too.' Remus gave him one last kiss before also leaving the bathroom, Sirius following him.

'Hey, mum, think you could drop off Remus on our way?' Regulus asked. 'Of course I can.' Walburga smiled widely at Remus. 'Where do you live?' She did Sirius' tie, tutting.

'I told you a million times how to do it , and still you can't?' Remus sniggered silently.

'Bakerstreet 16, Mrs. Black.' 'Oh, call me Walburga.' She grabber her purse and coat and ordered her sons to do the same.

'Well, let's go then.'

'I'll send you a text message or something.' Sirius said after a quick kiss goodbye.

'Okay. Err, thanks for the ride. Bye Reg, bye Sirius.' Remus walked towards his house, Sirius staring at his back.

'Such a lovely boy, isn't he?' Walburga gushed. The boys both rolled their eyes.

'Let's get this over with.' She started the car and , all too soon in Sirius opinion, they'd arrived.

Sirius had only met Dorea a couple of times, at family business parties. He hadn't particularly liked the old tart, as she always was making snide comments about his choice of clothing.

'Ah Walburga! Glad you could make it, really glad you could make it!' Uncle Alphard came towards them. He liked his uncle a lot, he wasn't such a stupid rich bastard as the rest of them.

Oh, yes , he was rich, but he was nice, and actually gave his money to funds like Unicef and such.

The whole Black family was quite wealthy, always had been. His father was always away on business trips, taking care of the family business.

He barely saw him because of that, but his father was happier that way.

His mother too, as the marriage had been an arranged one. She didn't date other men, despite the fact that Orion, his father, wouldn't have objected it if she did.

It still felt like cheating to her.

'Sirius? So good to see you!' Narcissa gushed. His blonde cousin, who was currently dating Lucius Malfoy. Guess he isn't gay after all.

'Narcissa,' He greeted her with a hug. 'How are things with Lucius?' 'Oh, really great! He came with me! Isn't that sweet?' Sirius nodded , while thinking "Yugh."

'Oh, there's Bella! She wanted to talk with you about something.' Narcissa informed him before going to find Lucius. Sirius walked over to his eldest cousin, Bellatrix.

She was a little crazy, and as usual , she was dressed in a black skirt , with dark lace of an indefinable colour, and a silky blouse with white lace on the sleeves. 'Bella.' She turned to him, showing her beautiful, classic features. 'Narcissa told me you wanted to discuss something.'

'Ah, yes.' She spoke with her hoarse voice. He actually quite liked her, because of her madness. 'Come with me, dear canine ancestor of me.'

Grinning, he followed her to a fairly quiet spot in the room. 'As you know,' she said with a raised eyebrow. 'Dorea quite adored Narcissa and Andromeda. Being the perfect Blacks and all that shit.'

'Hated the old tart.' He snorted. 'Me too. Anyway, she left my parents and Andie and Cissa a load of money. But did not gave me nothing.' She laughed wickedly. 'Turns out she had a weakness for the odd too, as she left me all her jewels, her clothing and even the contains of her secret vault.' She smirked. ' As we are in the same thing, being the white sheeps, I'd like to share. The money, that is. I take it you don't have a secret fancy for women clothes.'

He laughed loudly, causing some of the guest to glare at them really annoyed.

Bellatrix swatted him on the arm. ' Shush.' She hissed. 'You're such a weirdo.'

'And you should how to behave. Especially on our favourite aunts funeral.'

That made Sirius laugh even harder.

Yeah, I know, no respect for the dead…

A/N

Done

Review please!


	14. sorry,just a message

Hi everyone

Hi everyone.

I have a new account called SushiBar. I will be uploading some stories there and I will be updating( if I remind myself to do so) I will also rewrite a few stories if I also remind myself and if I deem it necessary.

Please go to my new account and put your story alerts there, because I will not be uploading on this account after this message.

I'm also working on a new story, so the rest of the multi-chapter ones will be on hold, and if you want, you could take it over from me, or work on it together with me because the plot bunny is only giving me new ideas for new stories..Err yes.  
So if you're interested , give me a message on SushiBar!


End file.
